Crodon
The Crodon are a recurring group of villains introduced in Scrimmy Bingus and the Crungy Spingus 52: Return of Grogun. ''They are notable for their tendency to create Crimbus Holes, the driving force of the plot of the 5 Scrimmy Bingus and the Crungy Spingus games whose creation was outsourced to The Mordon Company. The Crodon are comprised of 3 fighters from different worlds. They are Scrogan, Crongus, and Broogus. Scrogan 'Backstory''' The backstory of Scrogan is largely lost to time, but it is known that it was created by Glungus, one of the twelve Ungi, before the creation of the Proto-Brongus. It is unknown how it met the rest of the Crodon or learned to create Crimbus Holes. Appearance It appears to be a combination of a Clonkus and a bear. It wears an orange shirt and blue jeans, but they are undersized for the large size of a Clonkus body and are thus stretched to the point that several holes are visible. Its overworld sprite can be seen donning a baseball cap, but this is missing in the dialogue sprite. Attacks * Swipe: It takes a swipe with its massive bear arms. This attack does 35 damage if aimed at the lead Brongus, but any attacks on the secondary or tertiary Brongi are a guaranteed miss. This makes the battle very easy to cheese if your lead Brongus has high defense, health, or stench. * Vomit: It vomits, creating a portable stink source. It is very difficult to withstand for both the Brongi and Scrogan themself due to the intense stench. The stink source can be defeated by throwing soap into the stink core, but it is very hard to aim the shot due to the stench making the Brongi woozy. This attack can only be performed after Scrogan eats three food items or ingests an entire bottle of ipecac syrup. * Stonkifier: It raises its own stench level to the stench cap, making it very hard to complete the battle. This attack can only be performed after 80 turns. Crongus Backstory Crongus is a refugee from the Briplonian Colony, one of the 5 colonies of Hungort attacked by Anti-Cricko in the Lobus War. He met Broogus on an internet chatroom, where he was taught how to create Crimbus Holes Appearance He appears to be a featureless void. That's about it. Attacks * Hyper Gigachungus: He initially appears to do nothing, but after 15 turns the attack's Mogal effect occurs, which is guaranteed to cause permadeath to all Brongi still within his Mogus Range. Broogus Backstory Before Chapter 3, Broogus was thought to be from the Brogus Dimension, but it is later revealed that he's actually Hurgus in disguise. He discovered his ability to create Crimbus Holes during his banishment to Cronganongnong after the true ending of Scrimmy Bingus and the Crungy Spingus 5. He founded the Crodon with the intention using its members' unique ability to create Crimbus Holes to finally capture the Bingus for himself to usher in one thousand years of darkness. See the Hurgus page for more lore. Appearance In his Broogus disguise, he can be seen wearing a white t-shirt and cargo shorts. He uses hair dye to appear blonde. When he is finally discovered, he takes a moment to de-apply the hair dye and rips off his shirt to reveal that Hurgus's signature orange shirt was underneath it all along. Upon being threatened by the Brongi, he quickly transforms into his second form by putting on some totally rad shades. The dialogue sprite for his first form fails to render and can not be found in the game's files. I guess the devs just forgot to make it? Attacks All of his attacks and abilities are the same as they were from previous games in the series, except translated to the Mingus battle system. See the Hurgus page for more details and strategies. Category:Enemies Category:Villain Category:Divine Forces